Darth Sion, Lord of Pain
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus The ancient Sith texts at Korriban are rife with paranormal tales of death-defying Sith Lords. But none ever so ardently clung to his broken body as the hate-filled, animate corpse Darth Sion. Hatred. Since time immemorial, Sion- possibly his given name- clotted his heart with hatred. Like all people, Sion was susceptible to infirmity of every kind- physical, emotional, mental- and, like all people, Sion suffered each of these to a degree that another might not seem extraordinary, but which their sufferer might rightly term intolerable. Like all people, Sion was faced with the choice to endure his unspeakable pain as one more nameless person among many, or to imbue his suffering with the true but hollow uniqueness entitled the individual sufferings of all people. He chose the latter, and Darth Sion, Lord of Pain, was born. As a marauder for The Sith during The Great Sith War, Sion flings himself at The Jedi, seeking death, but instead, he finds the opposite. Regularly surviving the frontline pandemonium, Sion acquires a pain tolerance that convinces him of his immortality. Inevitably, probability has its day and Sion is struck down. Yet death does not come for Darth Sion, and each centimeter of his failing body comes alive with anguish, multiplying that infinitely distant point of pain one thousandfold until his brain threatens to collapse. Improbably, Sion gets up. And as he locks eyes with his attacker, Sion lets all his anger for being killed- all the hatred clotting his heart- explode. Sion finds that keeping his decomposing flesh tethered together with Dark Side energy is inexplicably painful, and requires endless concentration on the rage that festers inside him- but immortality is immortality. Surviving the Sith backstabbing following The Jedi Civil War, Sion's abilities draw the eye of Revan's former Master, the powerful Darth Traya. Sion learns much from the shew, but grows frustrated with her abstract teachings. He conspires with Darth Nihilus to strip her powers and eventually severs Traya's hand. Sion embarks on a Jedi-assassination spree, "Dying" many more time, but always ending more enemy lives. One Jedi especially gets underneath Sion's decrepit skin. The Exile proves remarkably resilient. Sion feels an alien feeling bud within him: not respect for the Jedi, not admiration, but an emotion quite intolerable. It causes his intense hatred to flag, threatening his tenuous hold on life, so Sion decides to destroy the one responsible for this weakness. However, in their final confrontation, The Exile convinces the Dark Lord to release himself from his enslaving hatred. Rage and life flee Sion simultaneously, his undead body finally yielding to absolute necrosis. Darth Sion, Lord of Pain Statistics (CL 19) Medium Human Soldier 7/Sith Apprentice 7/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 14 [[Initiative|'Initiative']] +17, Senses: Perception +16 Languages: Basic, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 32), Fortitude Defense: 35, Will Defense: 34 Hit Points: 177, Damage Threshold: 35 Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +25 (2d8+16) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+16) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+16) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +22 (3d6+9) '''Base Attack Bonus: +19, Grab: '''+24 '''Attack Options: Cleave, Dark Scourge, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack, Severing Strike Special Actions: Dark Healing Field, [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], [[Improved Dark Healing|'Improved Dark Healing']], Power of the Dark Side, Sith Military Training, Swift Power, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Battle Strike (2), Dark Rage, Force Slam, Force Thrust, Force Whirlwind, Move Object, Slow, Wound Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Shaped Power 'Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (Dark Rage), Improved Force Slam, Improved Force Trance Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 20, Dexterity 17, Constitution 16, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 9 'Talents: Dark Healing, [[Dark Healing Field|'Dark Healing Field']], Dark Scourge, Dark Side Adept, [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], [[Force Deception|'Force Deception']], [[Improved Dark Healing|'Improved Dark Healing']], Power of the Dark Side, Severing Strike, Swift Power, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: '''Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Power Attack, Sith Military Training, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) '''Skills: Deception +18, Initiative +17, Knowledge (Tactics) +15, Perception +16, Pilot +17, Use the Force +18 (May substitute for Deception checks; may reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor, must keep second result) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber Category:Humans